The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0011’.
‘LANZ0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small sized yellow flowers which are free flowering, excellent floriferousness, medium-spreading bushy habit, dark green foliage and early flowering.
‘LANZ0011’ originates from the cross-pollination between 680-1 and 709-3 made in July 2009 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent has orange flowers, medium tall plant size and early bushy plant habit; the male parent has yellow flower, large flowers size, medium tall plant size and bushy plant habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. ‘LANZ0011’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2010 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.